Update
by EmonyDeborah
Summary: Kate checks in with the team. Kibbs, set in the same AU as We Need You


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of these characters

This is in the same AU as We Need You, it's immediately after the last chapter, but before Kate and Gibbs get to Mexico. I hope you like it.

"Hey, Tony, it's Kate. I'm sure it must be boring up there without Gibbs yelling at you, so I won't tell you where I am. When I call McGee, get him to trace it, it'll give him something to do. You can look at my credit card records and all that, if you want. I won't mind this one time. Oh, and tell Abby and Ziva they're not allowed to help, that would be cheating. I'll call Tim once I've actually gotten where I'm going. I'm traveling now. See you, Tony. Oh, and congratulations, team leader." There was click, signaling the end of the message, but Tony didn't put his phone down. Staring at nothing, he didn't move for several seconds. When McGee started glancing at him curiously, Tony snapped his phone shut, shaking his head to clear it.

"McGee," he barked after he regained his voice. Tim looked up from his computer. "You're going to get a call. Trace it."

"What's the number?" McGee asked as he began to type.

"766-9123," Tony answered curtly. Tim looked up, instantly alert.

"That's Kate's number," he said suspiciously. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"I know that, Probie. Trace it." Tim blinked, taken aback, then nodded and continued to type with noticeable urgency, hunching over his computer.

"Hi, Abbs. I know, I promised I'd call before I got on the plane, but I was-" Abby heard Kate clear her throat, "-distracted." Abby could hear Kate's embarrassment through the phone message, and wondered what exactly had so distracted her friend that she couldn't call earlier. "We-I'm in Houston, my next flight leaves in an hour. I'm fine, I slept on the plane, and yes, I did eat. I'll call you when I get to Mexico. Love you, Abbs, bye." Abby blinked as the phone clicked, signifying the end of the message. Then she frowned and turned to her computer. "Why is Kate going to Mexico?" she muttered as she began to type.

"Ducky, it's Kate." Ducky, having just finished some paperwork, had seen that he had a message from an unknown number that he could swear he had seen before. Upon hearing Kate's voice, he jumped so suddenly that his glasses nearly fell off of his face. "I don't know if Abby or Ziva told you, but I'm awake and I've left the hospital. I've got four months of medical leave coming, and I decided to spend them in Mexico with-" There was a pause. "With Gibbs. I think you knew about us, you told me that, right?" Ducky grinned, remembering that particular one-sided conversation. "Well, I just wanted to check in, I didn't want you to worry. Bye, Ducky. Say hi to Palmer for me."

Ducky saved the message.

McGee had almost forgotten about Tony's strange orders, but when his phone rang and he saw the number, he was jolted into remembrance and into action. He quickly double-checked that the trace was ready, but by then the call had gone to voicemail. "Hey, Tim." He recognized the voice, and McGee's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "It's Kate. I just wanted to call and say hi. Also, I know you're tracing my call, I told Tony to make you. It's been what, 15 seconds? Just a little more...there, you should have it by now, unless your computer skills have seriously deteriorated over the past year. Bye, Tim, don't let Tony walk all over you, and take care of Abby for me, ok? See ya." Kate hung up, and Tim heard the click. He sat still for a moment, dumbfounded, but he was distracted when his computer gave him a location. He frowned.

"That can't be right," he muttered.

"What can't be right, Probie?" Tony asked, walking by to his desk.

"Well, this says Kate's in Mexico. Why would she be in-"

"It's best not to ask too many questions, McGee," Ziva interrupted from behind him, trying to hide her smile. She continued when McGee twisted around and peered at her curiously. "If I told you the answer, you wouldn't believe me." Tony frowned at her incredulously, but Ziva just grinned.

A/N: I didn't want Kate to just disappear for months to Mexico without checking in with her team, as I don't think she would do that. Please review!


End file.
